Talk:A Time to Stand (episode)
Enterprise (NX-01) model hidden at the start of this episode? This is my first time posting to this wiki, so hope this is the right place to post this. I've been re-watching the whole of DS9 recently and having just got to this episode I noticed in the opening scene after the re-cap, there is a ship with a model very similar in shape to the NX-01. Its only one screen for a second and appears at the front of the 'fleet' shot in the bottom left hand corner but it seems to look a lot like the model that was eventually used for the Enterprise in terms of ridges on its saucer and thin body. Does anyone else think this is true or am I just seeing things? --Nidonocu 04:17, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :You're probably looking at an Akira class starship. They were featured in a lot of DW "fleet shots". The NX-01's basic body plan was taken from the Akira model, only turned upside down, so from a distance they look a lot alike.Capt Christopher Donovan 05:40, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ::Agreed, most likely an Akira. It is definitely not an NX-01 model. This episode was what, 4 years before Enterprise aired? I doubt they had even conceived the series yet, let alone made a model. --GO RED SOX 05:54, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ::: One, there is definately an Akira bottom left of the Defiant, also the ship 2 minutes in, seconds after the mentioned part. There's an unusual ship there with a bit of fire it looks like bottom right, what class is that? It's said to look like a cross between an Excelsior and a Miranda. – Jono R 21:19, 24 May 2009 (UTC) O'Brien is no longer a big fan of rations? Early in the series (The circle i believe) the only thing the chief missed from the Cardassian war was field rations, it seems a continuity error he is now not a fan of them :Or that they don't make them like they used to. Sure, you can turn it into a "continuity error", but you can just as easily turn it into simply noting that he either has had a change in pallet (not unusual in people), or that combat rations in the Dominion War don't taste as good as those from the older Cardassian war. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:47, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::Didn't him say something like "after days of field rations we'll see if you'll still like them"? Im' surely a fan of pizza, but I think that after two weeks of pizza dinners, pizza lunches and so on I'd like something else...;) Fiming date I was reading the chat transcript here and it said they began filming on tuesday july 8th, so I added it. I don't know how to add it as a link at the bottom of the page. Longest :*''This episode has one of the longest teasers in Star Trek, lasting just over seven minutes.'' The episode has an 8 minute long teaser...though that episode does include a "previously on deep space 9..." it's still longer...— Morder 03:19, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Since it says one of the longest teasers, I guess it's all right. 7 minutes is still pretty long. And we have a similar note on which is only 6 and a half minutes (according to us at least).– Cleanse 11:01, 19 June 2009 (UTC)